fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Battle of Endor
The Battle of Endor was the final battle in the Universal Civil War between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. The Galactic Empire won the Battle of Endor. The Battle of Endor saw the final destruction of the Rebel Alliance. The Empire launched construction of a more powerful space station in order to destroy the many remaining scattered Rebel fleets. Emperor Palpatine himself arrived on the Death Star to oversee its construction. The Emperor ordered Vader to assemble a large fleet on the planet Endor, and to assemble a large space fleet. The Rebels captured the Second Death Star plans and planned an operative raid on Endor, as well a space fleet attack and direct assault on the Death Star. The Emperor however forseen the attack. The operatives on Endor, with high Imperial assaults, were prevented from destroying the shield generators of the Death Star, being killed in fast waves before the Ewok allies of the Rebellion were able to assault. After that, a large fleet of Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters attacked in three waves, the first destroying Rebel command starships, the second protecting Destroyers and sending out thousands of Tie Fighters attacking in numerous waves. The thrid came from the Death Star itself, destroying any striking at it. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Commander in the Allliance, was captured by Darth Vader on Endor, and delivered to the Emperor. When Luke refused to join them, the Emperor used force lightning to kill him. News of the defeat of the Rebel Alliance and victory of the Death Star spread across the Universe. Many worlds mourned, but the Empire retook them and cleared out most of the Rebel members and sympthaziers on worlds. Minster of State and General Leia Organa, General Han Solo, and Commander Chewbacca were part of the operatives on Endor, but they escaped. Chief of State Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and General Madine, and other Rebel state leaders and fleet commanders, went with their battered Rebel groups and fled. The Emperor, with his rule being fully consildated, assigned Darth Vader to track the Rebel leaders and their battered groups down and bring them to him. Vader's fleet captured the leaders, putting them forth the Emperor. Emperor Palpatine rescinded the Rebel leaders for going against him, and said: Your Rebel fleet is destroyed, your groups shattered. You all shall be punished and wiped, for defying me, and defying the New Order. The Rebel leaders failed in their freedom bringing mission. Emperor Palpatine's 86th birthday was coming up, so, as part of his parties, he himself, would kill the Rebels. On the first Death Star, Emperor Palpatine executed the Rebels, in front of crowds of people. People across the Universe saw the hope being crushed. Because of the execution of the Rebel leaders and the Rebel defeat at Endor, the Rebel Alliance fragmented and dissolved into various Rebel remnants. Billions of planets fell under Imperial control and consildation. Quadrillions of beings hope of freedom fell down the drains. They became martyrs for the entire rebel Universe, as well countless numbers of Imperial haters.